Who are you
by path-of-twilight
Summary: The child lay in the forest barely breathing, covered head to toe in blood. Lance takes him in, he cares for him, all the while wondering who he really was, and where he came from. Editing first 3 chapters, also working on a new story.
1. blood

Who are you?  
  
Disclaimer: hey I do not own pokemon of course you probably all know that  
  
Pg-13  
  
Cooldud-hey all this is my new story it may not be good at first but over time ill improve my writing and I hope it gets better.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Chapter 1  
Blood  
  
(Lances POV)  
  
I yawned. I had been training with Darksky (dragonair) all day and both of us  
  
were getting pretty tired. "Darksky return" a flash of red light from my greatball and my  
  
dragonair was gone. I wiped my forehead "long day" I said to myself ill head back to the  
  
plateau I thought to myself, I was just about to call out dragonite when I realized I would  
  
cause to much attention so I decided to walk. I was only in viridian forest anyway.  
  
I packed up my duffle bag with all the supplies I brought and didn't use "first aid  
  
kit, leftover food, repels, and a few super potions and ethers" I said to myself as I packed  
  
them. I zipped the bag up and left.  
  
When I got to Viridian city everything except the pokemon centre was closed,  
  
But I wasn't going to do any thing there any ways so I walked on out of town.  
  
As I walked out of town and walked toward the little forest near the plateau as I  
  
neared the Bushes shaked, "who's there?" I asked calmly. A rattata jumped out the  
  
bushes and ran Passed me with a hint of red on its teeth. "Was that blood?" I asked  
  
myself probably ate a dead Pokemon or something I thought and I walked into the forest  
  
the rattata just came out of.  
  
I glanced at my watch and pressed a button on it and it lit up and showed the time  
  
"midnight" I yawned to myself and leaned against a tree. On the tree there was a liquid  
  
kind of some thing, I took my arm off the tree and looked at the tree.  
  
Two small bloodied up handprints were on the tree and by the feel of it the blood  
  
was fresh. I looked at the ground and There was a small trail of blood leading deeper into  
  
the forest, so I started to follow it.  
  
After a while the trail of blood got smaller and smaller and harder to see.  
  
"Dragonite go" I said and released him "drago" dragonite said. I pointed to arm where  
  
the blood was from the tree "can you smell this and try to find the source of where its  
  
coming from. Dragonite nodded and sniffed my arm then stuck his head up to sniff the  
  
air dragonite froze then flew off toward the smell it was smelling.  
  
I ran after him tiredly but then he stopped. I ran and caught up to him. He looked  
  
At me and then pointed one of his claws toward a bush with blood spots on some of the  
  
leaves "drago dragonite" dragonite said pointing at the bush again I figured out what he  
  
meant and walked through the bush and into a clearing.  
  
I gasped. There in the middle of the clearing was a bloodied up boy around four  
  
or five unconscious I went up closer to him and Dragonite followed. I examined him  
  
more closely. He had no shirt on but judging by the looks of the fabric around him that  
  
probably it. His pants were ripped in places, deep gashes in his skin where there were  
  
rips. on his chest there were scars and deep gashes and teeth marks that looked fresher  
  
from the other cuts "rattata bites" I said as I remembered the rattata that ran past me.  
  
I picked him up and he was lighter than I expected but I didn't care about that  
  
right now. "Dragonite return and Lightsky go" I said as I returned dragonite and replaced  
  
him with my second Dragonair.  
  
I hopped on Lightsky's back and held the kid in one arm while my other hand  
  
gripped Lightsky tightly. "To the plateau" I said to Lightsky, and we were off.  
  
*********************************************************************** so well my first time with pokemon so is it good bad give me a review, and if you want to you can give me some advice also.  
  
oh and who do you think that boy is, I wonder. 


	2. who am I?

Who are you?  
  
Disclaimer : don't own it so don't SUE me  
  
Pg-13  
  
Cooldud-whoa second chapter *is amazed at self*then looks at schedule for how many chapters "groan.""o well its fun"  
  
Thank yous ~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
heath 999- thanks for reviewing and thank you very much  
  
shadow/phantomness- you are so very good at guessing but I cant do that which I explained to you already thanks for the review!  
  
Karania Avalon- I will, and thanks  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
im dedicating this chapter to those reviewers.  
  
Who are you  
Chapter 2  
Who am I? `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
timeline 14 hours `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
(kid's POV)  
  
I woke with a jolt. I had been dreaming about something and then all of the sudden there was a big flash and I woke up. "Ow." I whispered as I just realized the pain from when I jolted from my sleep into a sitting position.  
  
I tried to remember what had happened for me to get these cuts and I couldn't remember, in fact I couldn't remember anything. What was my name?, where was I from?, how old am I, and where am I?  
  
I looked to my left and studied my surroundings. I was in a very nice room with blue walls with dragons painted on them, a computer in the corner with papers on the desk, a nice sized TV implanted in one of the walls, and two couches.  
  
I looked at the bed I was laying in and realized how comfy it was duvet with a blu cover with dragons on it, there was one other blanket but it was pretty plain. I looked at the bed posts and they had dragons carved in them and at the very top was a dragon head "cool."I said amazed.  
  
I looked to my right. There sitting in a chair was a man, I looked back at the bed scared. Was he the one that hurt me I thought I can't be sure. I got out of bed im out of here I thought.  
  
I moved quietly then I looked at myself again and realized I only had something on that covered my middle area "that can't be right" I said to myself. I looked at the man he had stuff on that covered his whole high middle and low area.  
  
I looked at the bed and at the end of it were things that looked kind of looked like what the man had on but smaller. I walked up to the stuff what are these I thought to myself.  
  
(FLASHBACK) ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"today I think you can dress yourself" a voice said "but __" I said "come on __ its easy, you just have to remember you're arms go through the two side holes of the shirt and you're head goes through the middle, and with the pants remember with the tag in the back and you're legs go through the holes, left in left right in right" the voice said "ok __" I said. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
I looked at the clothes and they fit the description from the memory perfectly so I put them on.  
  
I looked back at the guy. But what if he was nice what if he was the one who helped me but I can't take that chance. Ill write him a note saying that I left.  
  
(FLASHBACK) ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Ill write Santa a letter!" I said to myself as I pulled out a crayon and a piece of paper.  
  
Two hours later(memory time=2 seconds)  
  
"DONE!" I said to myself and looked at the scribbles.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Now to find a piece of paper and a crayon I thought and then I remembered the computer I ran over to it quietly.  
  
Now to find a crayon I thought. I looked around and couldn't find one. I pouted then I saw something by the computer.  
  
"a p..en PENCIL" I said excitedly as I remembered it this will help me. I started writing(scribbling) the note. I tapped the pencil to my chin ill write thank you I thought. I finished the note.  
  
I walked over to the man and put the note on his lap "bwi bwi" I whispered and I walked to the rectangle thing which I assumed was the way out.  
  
I reached my hand for the metal round thing. A hand grabbed my shoulder "where do you think you're going" I froze.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````` that was fun  
  
well that ends chapter 2 was it good or bad you tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chasing wild

(normal Pov)

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I dragged the kid back to the bed with him in my arms kicking and screaming.

"Kid its ok I'm trying to help you" Lance said trying drastically to calm him down "Please just rest you need some your grouchy young one" the boy turned around in his saviors arms looked at him confused, and then started pounding on his chest.

Lance sighed as he knew he was getting no where with this child, so he went to the fridge and got a carrot and forced it in the boy's mouth. Then a miracle happened the kid quieted down and began chewing on the carrot a smile on his face lance placed the boy in his bed and tucked him in tightly.

Lance went into his kitchen cause he was hungry (who wouldn't be after dealing with that kid) he reached into his fridge pulling out an egg carton reading Island Farms Pidgey eggs, Lance licked his lips he knew what he was making egg da la lance "yum"

a few burnt eggs later

Lance was done he had made his eggs well burning his face, hair, ears, and tongue still completely sure that he was a good cook. "yumm" but as fate would have it just as he was about to dig his fork in he heard a stomach grumble he looked to the doorway to his bedroom, there stood the boy who some how managed to escape his blanket confinement and make his way to the kitchen the boy who looked hungrily at Lances food then in a split second in a wild kid kind of way the boy lunged at Lances meal snatching it and eating it in one gulp.

Lance was now officially pissed "that was my food you little brat" the child smiled evilly, looked at lance, looked at the door which was unlocked from before. Lance confused looked at which way the kid was looking and went wide eyed.

The kid lunged for the door grabbing the handle and pulling open the door and running out into the hall way "Oh my god" Lance yelled before chasing the kid out into the hallway of his apartment.

He looked left and right wondering which way he went just then a scream from his right alerted him and he figured what way he went.

He ran as fast as he could to catch him he went around the corner to see the stair doors close shut showing that he had just started them, Lance ran to the door ripping them open and chasing the kid down the stairs he could here the kids foot steps about 2 floor s down that would mean the kid was on the fourth floor.

Lance at the lobby now out of breath ran out the front doors looking for the kid "come out come out wherever you are" Lance ran into the forest ahead of him looking left and right left and right searching frantically for the child.

"When I find you kid..."Lance heard something to his right he smirked lunged his hand in the bush and had grabbed the kid by the shirt. The kid looking so innocent started to cry. "I'm not falling for that" as he grabbed the kid pulled him to his chest and walked back to his building he opened the doors went to the elevator pressed the up button very hard almost breaking his finger.

The very slow elevator finally came down after what seemed like 2 hours Lance walked inside the elevator pressed the number 6 button and up the elevator went.

Lance not saying a word walked into his room sat on his couch put the kid on his knee and spanked him.

Hey I know that chapter was pretty bad but I updated yeah that's the good thing the next chapter will be more eventful and yes this kid is wild

Ok for me to write the next chapter I need like 5 reviews next chapter ill have thank yous in it


	4. Choices

Thanks to all who reviewed.

im back im older and I have learned more grammar.

Chapter 4: Choices

Two years have passed since the incident of the bloody child, the child who is now around the age of 7 has adapted and learned about his environment surrounding himself and Lance. Lance has only merely taught him his own way of life, the child which he has unofficially named ash for the color of his hair learned most of the basics on his own though Lance did have to potty train him.

Today is ashes first day going to school he will be a bit behind going into grade 2 with no prior knowledge to anything that has to do with the environment with in the school.

"Are you sure you will be ok Ash" a worried Lance had a hand on young Ash's right shoulder.

"Ill be fine Lance don't worry about me" Ash smiled with his normal cheerful grin, Ash gave Lance a hug goodbye and ran off to join his new grade 2 class. While the Pokeball Lance snuck in Ashes backpack bounced up and down as he ran.

Lance over the past two years had taught him to be civilized , to be polite, and to have manners but only enough so he would not be considered a nerd around his classmates. Lance taught him the basics of the schools core subjects so he would be caught up when it came time to go to the actual school.

"Class we have a new student today" the female teacher bellowed to her noisy class as she beckoned Ash to enter the class, as he did so the teacher yelled for everyone to be quiet everyone fell silent as the teacher ordered so. "His name is Ash and I would like some of you to show him around the school so he gets to know the place" everyone in the class said as monotonous as possible 'hello Ash'. Ash just nodded his head respectively and the teacher pointed him to an empty desk in the front row.

Ash's morning could have been better with some of the girls staring at him with a weird look in there eyes he thought they were crazy so he just ignored the looks. The odd thing was he got that look from a guy too. 'There all crazy' he thought.

A flash of white caught Ash's attention in the corner of his eye he looked over through the window toward the playground, it was gone so Ash shrugged it off.

It wasn't till five minutes later that he found out what it was... "WILD POKEMON IN SCHOOL EVACUATE YOUR CHILDREN AT ONCE" the voice came from the loud speaker up above Ash. All around the children started screaming. But all of the sudden a deafening roar came from the hallway as if reacting to the noise.

The ground started shaking, the Pokemon had used earthquake everyone was running toward the doors Ash was to scared almost like he was paralyzed and soon he was the last one left in the room.Ash came back out of paralysis and realized what had happened and he himself ran for the door.

He took a step outside the door and stopped, he had heard something a growling noise he looked to his right and there was the Pokemon snarling it white fur gleaming and it's black horn coming from the side of its head frightened Ash. Ash, scared ran as fast as he could away from the Pokemon but with a menacing "ABSOL" the Pokemon lept and head butted Ash into the wall.

A flash came from inside Ash's backpack as Dragonite was released from the dormant Pokeball. With one menacing ball of light The Pokemon was knocked out.

Ash got up and ran to Dragonite weakly and hugged Lances Pokemon tightly in thanks and Dragonite smiled and Ash returned him to the Pokeball and stuffed it back in his backpack.

Ash carefully walked to the Pokemon, it was badly hurt and Ash knew he couldn't leave it here. Ash ran into the nearest room looking for something to help the Pokemon . Ash had run into the science lab he looked around worridly hoping to see something and he saw a Pokeball on a shelf and a note saying 'do not touch' he grabbed the Pokeball and ran back into the hallway.

Ash touched the pokeball softly to the Pokemon's side and with a flash of red light the Pokemon was inside and in two shakes the ball was stable, the Pokemon was caught. Ash ran out of the school heading home to show this to Lance.

All done this chapter please read and review and I need more suggestions oh and sorry bout the wait.

Completed: 03/31/05

sincerely, Dan


End file.
